Don't Let Me Fall
by ClearPurpleSkies
Summary: A girl like her is just average, blends with the crowd, doesn't really stand out. So why would Light Yagami take a real interest on her? Maybe he's just being nice because their dads work together. Or maybe... is because she knows about a certain black notebook that can give people heart attacks. (Light x OC)


**This is a story that starts with a lot of 'what if?'s... What if a girl found the Death Note along with Light? What if Light isn't the only family member from the Task Force suspected of being Kira? What if Misa Amane is smarter that she seems? What if Sayu was to support Kira? This questions sparked my imaginationa and Yumi's character appeared.  
**

 **So this fanfiction is an experiment. I've been thinking for a while about writing it, but never really got into the mood to do so. Every since I watched** **Death Note live-action** **series starring Masataka Kubota and Kento Yamazaki, it's been developing in my mind. It started with a lot of 'What if's as I said in the description, and was impulsed by the need of more strong female characters in Death Note, because I think apart from Halle Lidner, there no remarkable female intelligence abroad. All women seem to be able to be manipulated by Light, even Naomi Misora who look the most promissing at first. But oh, well. Not wanting to end up make a essay about the series, I present to you this fic. Hopefully you'll find it interesting enough and give it a chance.**

 ** _I apologize beforehand for my english. It's not my first language, but I'll do my best to write properly. Any constructive criticism is very welcome. I write in typos, might or might not correct them later. Thanks for reading._**

 **Warnings: M for strong language, violence, death of a character, sex scenes and blood.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

 **.oOo.**

* * *

" _If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us_ "  
—Hermann Hesse.

 **I. Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I rubbed my eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

The teacher, Mr. Kabuto was rambling about Yukio Mishima's writing being the soul of mankind and then how Murasaki Shikibu was ahead of her time, and rubbish of that sort. I liked to read, but I hated this conceited professor, who probably thought highly of himself for the solely fact of having a college degree. As if that could prove you smart just like that... Adults could be very stupid sometimes. And I hated to be trapped inside a room full of boring people being lead by a boring teacher. Half of my classmates were hardly paying any attention, the other half was either sleeping already, or chatting with their cellphones hidden behind the book rather than following Mr. Kabuto's lecture.

I was trying to pay attention, but to be honest, I never liked _The Tale of Genji_. But since it was national heritage, school forced us to study it like a ancient relic. Which probably was... But it was also the tale of a broken lonely woman, that was all it was to it. It wasn't a real love story... It wasn't a hero's story either, like Mr. Kabuto wanted us to believe. I could have raised my hand and spoke my mind, but what was the point on that? Could I really make the difference? of course no, so I chose to fight off my impulse. Nobody cared about my opinion anyway.

I scrolled past a few pages and stopped when a single quote dragged my attention. ' _It is indeed in many ways more comfortable to belong to that section of society whose actions are not publicly canvassed and discussed_ '. It was like the book just agreed with me. I smiled to myself and mentally repeated the words as I glanced through the window. It was indeed more comfortable to just blend in, that way you didn't have you give explanations to anyone, or endure the awkward stares from the ones who were convinced they could get the truth out of you by just staring. Idiots. Ordinary people were just boring. School was boring. Life was boring...

'Aizawa', I jumped at the sound of my name in the teacher's voice. 'Please continue with the next paragraph'.

I looked at my book with a frown. I didn't know on which part we were, I wasn't paying attention. I was getting ready to the teacher why I couldn't continue with the text, when a voice behind me came to my rescue. Megami leaned forward and whispered. 'Chapter four, second paragraph'. I thanked her using the same tone, before standing up to read.

When the teacher was satisfied with making a fool of me, he told me to sit down again and I sighed, relieved.

'Yagami, please translate the next sentece', said Mr. Kabuto, glancing at the student next to me.

I looked at Yagami from the corner of my eye trying not to be that obvious. He didn't seem like he was paying attention either, and a part of me wanted to help him out. But I didn't.

We hardly ever spoke. He was kind of a loner, that I had assumed since he didn't seem interested in friendly conversations of any kind, specially with women. He was popular among the girls, and most of the guys always were trying to befriend him. Perhaps it was because of the cool aura that seemed to surround him all the time. Aloof and mysterious, the tormented genius, bearing the pain of loosing his mother at a young age, that was the rumor that flew around the school. His father, being the chief of the National Police Agency, was feared and hated by a lot of criminals. Once, on one of them named Yamashiro Kyoichi. He was now convicted to life imprisonment, but it was barely fair for what he'd done. He deserved something worse, but justice system wasn't always fair. That tragic day, Yamashiro escaped prision and broke into chief Yagami's house. Only Sachiko was at home, both Light and his younger sister Sayu were on school activities. And Mr. Yagami was at the police station. The neighbours alerted the cops and a few hours later, Mr. Yagami arrived just to find his wife lifeless body lying on the kitchen floor.

That happened almost six years ago, I only knew the whole story because my father worked for Chief Yagami and he'd informed my mother, my brother and I and told us to be very careful from now on. Every girl liked that dramatic sort of thing, right? But to me, Light Yagami didn't look like a mystery to be solved, he looked like a sad, broken person. I didn't pity him, I didn't feel like taking care of him, as the other girls used to say. Megumi included. Instead, I deeply admired him. Despite all he'd been through, he was the best student, he was good at sports, he succeded in everything he tried, and, though he didn't talk much, he was always polite. When people try that hard, they don't want to hear words of sympathy from people who didn't understand your pain, but praises and encouragement for all you could and had achieved.

Yet... I wasn't going to risk my peace to go and talk to him just like that, especially when so many girls were after him. If they noticed that a girl was trying to make move towards Yagami—even if there were no romantic intentions attached—, well... Things would get nasty. I certainly didn't want to be that girl. So instead of keep looking at him, I shifted my attention back to the window and the yard below as he stood up and read the words out loud.

' _Follow the teachings of God. Then the blessings of the sea will become bountiful... And there will be no storms_ ', so he was paying attention, I thought.

'Good', I mumbled to myself after he'd sat down again.

That's when I saw it.

A black notebook falling to the ground. As an impulse, I checked the nearest window, but all if them were closed. Could have someone actually thrown the note out and then closed the window? That seemed unlikely to happen since all classes were probably in the middle of a lecture. Plus, the way the note fell, a straight line until it hit the ground, didn't seem like the trajectory a thrown notebook was to follow. 'How odd...', I thought, and I made sure to keep an eye on it, until the bell rang.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one who noticed the notebook. By the time I reached the yard to get a closer look at the black note, I identified Light Yagami squatting next to the note and picking it up. I wasn't sure if I should approach him, there were many girls scattered around the yard, I didn't feel like being the centre of their gossip. But I was curious about the note, so in the end I walked over Yagami and said hello.

'Aizawa' he bowed his head sightly. He probably noticed me staring at the notebook because he asked me 'Is this familiar to you?',

I shook my head in response and he proceed to read the lettering on top out loud. It was written in english. 'Death Note... Notebook of death, huh?'. I didn't say anything else, until he opened it and read something that was scribbled inside. 'How to use... The person whose name is written in this note shall die…' He let out an amused chuckled and turned the notebook around to have a better look at it.

'It says that?' I raised and eyebrow, as he handed me the black notebook.

'See it for yourself, it's yours', Light said and I took the note in my hands.

'This is so creepy...', I mumbled, scanning the _How To Use_ page. '...the person will simply die of a heart attack?' I frowned for a moment, and then tried to conceal a laugh, this was a very stupid prank. Although elaborated, I had to give it that. 'So this is a killer note, then?'. I asked Light, handing it back to him and he shrugged.

'It's like those chain letters that say you'll be murdered by a ghost if you don't share it... It's nothing but a sick joke', he said. '"The human whose name is written in this note shall die.."? C'mon…'

'I guess you're right, Yagami', I replied. He dropped the notebook to the ground and started walking away. But halfway, he stopped, turned around and pick it back up.

'But I suppose... If someone went through all the trouble of making it, we might as well see what happens'. He smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled back at him.

'Okay..., let me know what happens then', I said but I didn't really mean it. I guess I just wanted to leave because some girls sitting on a bench nearby were already glaring at me. 'Have a safe trip home, Yagami-san'.

He thanked me, stuffing the notebook in his bag. 'Likewise. But... Don't we live near each other. Let's walk home together' he then said. I couldn't help but blush at his words. It wasn't like I liked him, or anything like that. I just wasn't use to hang around with boys. My father being a police officer, was very protective of me. But before I could protest, Light was already a few steps ahead of me. I rushed to reach him while thinking my father wouldn't mind if the son of his boss walked me home just one time. I could deal with the fangirls latter.

We walked in silence for a few blocks, until we reached a crosswalk. A elder man next to us was listening to radio without headphones, so I could hear the new's report. ' _Today, at approximately 11 am in Kanagawa prefecture in Yokohama, the body of a man appearing to be about 30 years old was found in an apartment covered in blood. Kanagawa Police have opened a homicide investigation_.', I sighed. Everyday someone was getting murdered, how could something like that be so ordinary? And then again... ' _In other news, today shortly after noon, Naoki Kufoji, 35, was arrested in connection with the murder of a 25-year-old female he was living with in the Shibuya district of Tokyo_ '

'So many crimes in on single day', I mumbled to myself.

But Light heard my comment so he replied 'Day in day out… the same thing over and over again'.

I nodded, 'Well… crime is normal within society, which doesn't make it acceptable but still... ', I said but he shook his head in response.

'The real problem, Aizawa, is that this world is rotten…'. Perhaps he was right. There was so much evil within society, this world was sick...

'It's not like we can do anything about it', I muttered.

'Don't look so grim', he said, grabbing my attention. I hadn't noticed that I'd been frowning. 'When I become a police officer and work for the NPA, I'll make sure I'll my job' then he chuckled. His smile was nice, gentle. No wonder why so many girls were into him, including my friend Megumi. When she hear about him walking me home, she would probably scream like a crazy girl and force me to tell her everything about it. But was it really something to tell? Light and I had hardly exchange a few opinions, nothing transcendent.

I lowered my head and smiled.

When the light was green for pedestrians, suddenly, a man hustling through the crowd, ended up bumping into me, pushing me back to the floor. Luckily, Light grabbed my hand before I hit the ground. But the man didn't stop to apologise, he just kept running. When I glanced down I saw that my bag had landed on the dirt, all my belongings scattered around.

'Damn it!', I cursed, immediately kneeling down to gather my stuff before anyone trampled on them. Light squatted next to me and gave me a hand. 'Thank you, I'm so sorry', I bowed again and again, completely embarrassed.

'It's no problem. That guy was an idiot', he said picking up a book and looking at its cover before hand it back to me. 'Hermann Hesse, huh?', he said, referring to my book. You took it and wiped the dirt off the cover. It read 'Demian' in grey letters over a white background. There was a shattered globe on the left corner, that looked like an egg.

'Yeah, he's my favourite writer... I'd probably read this book five times already', I avowed before standing up.

'I'd never read him, but central-european literature seems interesting enough'. I glanced at him, then at my book and then back at him before I decided what to do. Light looked at me a little confused when I handed the book to him. 'Here', I said, 'read it and then tell me what you think', I tried to smile, friendly. He smirked and took the book from your hands.

'I will, thank you'.

 _'An enlightened man had but one duty… to seek the way to himself, to reach inner certainty, to grope his way forward, no matter where it led_ ', I said with a shy smile as Light stared at me with a puzzled expression in his face. 'That's my favourite quote from the book'. I clarified.

'Oh, I see. It's a good one', he smiled, making me blush again. I tried to conceal it by looking away, hoping that he hadn't noticed. We walked together for a few more blocks and the he called my name 'Aizawa-san?'.

I turned around to face him. 'Yes?'.

'I have to go left, but I believe there's a couple of blocks left to your place, right?'

'Yeah...'

'Do you want me to escort you home or you can walk by yourself?' My cheeks went red again, damn it. How did he do it?

'Um, I'll go by myself. Don't worry, please. I do that all the time, anyway'. I quickly replied. I was starting to feel rather awkward and nervous around him, it wasn't a good thing.

'Okay, see you tomorrow, then', he waved his hand as a goodbye and then turned left at the next corner.

And that was how my first official real conversation with Light Yagami went. As I headed to my house, I started to wonder if we could actually become friends, like real friends at some point. The idea did appealed to me. Light was a nice guy, and my father already knew him. The problem was the attention I was going to get if I started to talk to Light on a daily basis.

I kept on running around that same topic until I reached home. Mom was taking the trash outside and my younger brother, Eisuke, was playing with a basketball in the front yard.

'I'm home', I greeted everybody.

'Yumi, welcome', my mother smiled at me.

'It's dad coming home today?' I asked, but when my mother pressed her lips together, I knew that was a no. I frowned and without saying another word, went inside the house. 'Yumi...'.

I heard my mother calling me. 'Do you want something special for dinner?', I shook my head.

'No, mom. I'm fine. I had a big lunch at school today. I'm off to study'.

'Oh, right! The national exams are around the corner!', she clapped her hands together. 'I know Yumi is going to do well, as always'.

'Yeah... I guess. Good night mom', I said and went upstairs to my room.

I locked the door and turn on the tv.

Dad wasn't coming home tonight, that shouldn't surprise me at all, but it still bothered me. Criminals were out there, doing all sorts of evil things and that didn't seem to stop no matter how hard my father worked. Justice didn't always prevail... Hardly ever did. It wasn't fair that I had to put up with the fact of not seeing my father on weekdays, and still criminals got away wit their evil deeds. Someone had to do something... I wished it could be me, I wished I had the power to erase crime once and for all. That way, my father could come home everyday, and we could spend some time together. But this world wasn't fair, such thing as fairness did not exist. I knew it, I was sure of that.

' _The assailant who killed six people yesterday..._ ', that was the reporter's voice in tv. I sighed and let myself fall to the bed. I closed my eyes, recalling Light's words. " _This world is rotten..."_ , indeed it was. ' _Has now taken eight people hostage, including children and teachers, in this daycare centre. The police have now identified the suspect as 42-year-old Kurou Otoharada, unemployed. The police will begin negotiations with the suspect_ '. Negotiations, huh? I rolled in the bed to look up at the tv. They were now broadcasting the suspect's picture. 'Police should just enter the building and shoot the guy', I said out loud because I knew no one could hear me. Such opinions were best to keep as a secret.

' _Well, that is not clear at the moment_ ' a female newscaster said, back at the studio. ' _You can't help but be worried for the hostages right now._ '

' _Absolutely_ ', the reported replied. ' _This has been a report from the scene_ '.

And that was all.

I was about to turn the tv off, that was enough crimes for a day, when suddenly, the newscaster's eyes went wide open.' _Wait a minute! There seems to be something happening_ ' she said with a hand on her ear and the broadcast changed to the crime scene. The reporter held the microphone tight and pointed at the daycare's door. The camera man focused on the children.

' _The hostages are coming out! They all seem to be alright!_ ' He exclaimed. ' _The SWAT team is now going in!_ '.

The armed police officers rushed inside the facilities.

' _What happened? Did the suspect had a change of heart? Did he let the hostages go?_ ' Asked the newscaster lady.

' _We've received a confirmation from the police. The suspect is dead!_ ' Said the reported.

My heart probably skipped a beat.

'Dead...?!' I frowned.

' _The police are denying any allegations that they shoot the suspect, according to the victim's testimony Otoharada suddenly collapsed, clutching his chest! We'll waiting for the paramedics report..._ '

'Clutching his chest...? Could it be...' No! No way, it's impossible. I couldn't possibly be a...

' _Heart attack_ ', said the reporter. My eyes went as wide as plates.

'What...?!'

 _'The report suggest that the suspect might have had died of a heart attack, we'll be bringing you more about this extraordinary event in further reports. That's all for now, from the crime scene._ '

' _And now, in other news. The rockstar known as Amane has confirmed she'll be performing at Subaru festival this spri-_ '

I turned the tv off, feeling baffled. The day I found that weird notebook that could allegedly give people with heart attacks just by writing their names in it... A man suddenly died of a heart attack. No, not a man... A criminal. Could it be a coincidence? It had to be a coincidence! If only I had Yagami's number. But what could I possibly say? 'Hey Yagami, did you killed the man I just saw on the news?', er... No. He'll probably threat me like a crazy girl, and regret talking to me in the first place, and for some reason... I didn't want that.

Then, a knock on my door made me jump. My brother opened the door and I almost brawled him out for scaring me like that. But I knew it wasn't his fault.

'What do you want, Eisuke?'

'Mom says you've got a call downstairs', he simply said and let the same way he came. I stood up and went downstairs to the living room were the phone was.

My mom was in the kitchen next room.

'Who's calling me?' I asked her.

'A boy, I think is Mr. Yagami's son'

'Huh?' Could it be him? Really? I took the phone and put in on my ear. 'Hello?'

' _Aizawa, it's Yagami_ ', yeah, if it wasn't pretty obvious that it was him by now, I had no doubt that was his voice. My stomach tied in knots.

'How did you get my number?' I asked, trying not to sound that surprised, though I'm pretty sure I failed.

' _Did you saw it?_ ', he asked, ignoring my first question.

'How did you get my number?' I insisted, not wanting to think about the possibility of a "killer note". Light sighed.

' _I look for your family number in my father's phonebook. Now... Calm down and answer me. Did you saw the news?_ ' His voiced sounded calm, but that wasn't enough to sooth me down.

'I-I did... Was it... Was it you?'.

He made a long pause before replying, ' _I don't know...'_ Another long pause before he spoke up again. ' _I shouldn't have called you, I'm sorry. Just forget everything I said_ '.

'Yagami, wait!', but it was to late. He'd already hung up. I had a bad feeling about this. A part of me wanted to believe the killer note was real, because if used right, it could actually make the world would be a better place; and the other, was kind of freaked out by the idea of such power being real. What if it landed in the wrong hands? What if a corrupted politician had picked it up? Or a hideous criminal? But no, wait... I was jumping into conclusions, I had no way of knowing if it was real. But that call... Light was probably confused too, maybe he would want to test it again... And if he was doing so, I wanted to be present.

I ran upstairs, grabbed the first coat I found in my closet, then head back down. 'Mom, I'm going to the store', I exclaimed and didn't stop to hear what she said after that. I'd only had been to chief Yagami's house once, like four years ago, and I didn't remember why. Probably just to pick up something along with my dad. An optimistic part of me was convinced that I could find the house easily, just like that. And that was the reason why I got lost.

I checked my phone, it was already 6:30, and I was near a main street. Not completely lost, though, I knew how to get home, but I still couldn't find Light's home. My hunch was getting worse. Perhaps it was the dark sky, the emptiness of the street and my own paranoia, all together that had me becoming more convinced every past second that that black notebook could actually kill people. All I wanted was to find Light Yagami and make sure I wasn't going mad. A couple of motorcycles passed next to me.

'Hey, sister!', I heard a voice, a man's voice but ignored it. Probably it wasn't calling for me, or so I thought, until a red motorcycle cut my path. 'Wanna come play with us?', said the one that looked like the leader. He was an ugly, fat thirty-something male. Hair dyed and a lot of rings seemed to be his signature. There was a crocked smile on his face, and his teeth were yellow.

I tried to run away, but a second bike stopped me.

'Hey, Taku! You've got a beauty there!', Exclaimed the other guy. I panicked. I should have never go outside like this, what was I thinking? My neighbourhood wasn't a bad one, but my father used to say that with criminals you could never be too cautious. And he was right. Shit. What could I do now?

'I'm Takuo Shibuimaru. _Shibutaku_ for short!', the ugly man said, his breath stunk, and I took a step back. 'C'mon and join me… Pretty girl!', he insisted, trying to hold my arm, but I adverted his grip.

'I don't think so', I said, glaring at him. I wasn't going down without a fight.

'She doesn't think so! She's so cute!', the other guy laughed like a hyena as Takuo grabbed me from behind, chocking me with one arm.

'No! No! Help... Agh!' I screamed, struggling to escape. This couldn't be happening to me!

'C'mon, grab her… get those clothes off!' Takuo commanded and the other followed his orders. I felt his cold hands in the hem of my skirt and screamed and tried o kick his hands away, but the two of them we so far stronger than me. My heart was racing fast.

'Stop!' I cried, and by a struck of luck, I managed strike a kick on his chest, sending him backwards to the ground. At the surprise, Takuo loosened his grip, allowing me to slip out of his hand.

I ran towards the other side walk and soon heard an engine roar. He was going after me... I looked over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of my persecutor when I heard the truck's horn. From that point on, everything happened too fast. The motorcycle was rolling on the street. Shattered glass everywere, a terrified scream, and blood spreading on the pavement. The man, Takuo got hit by the truck which had sent him flying to the ground. No one could have ever survive such hit. I stared at his dead body, frozen, as the truck's driver got out his vehicle, terrfied, and called an ambulance.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. I was about to scream again, when I identified Light's face. A thin layer of cold sweat on his forehead. He was probably as pale as I was. A frown on his gaze, trying to conceal his trembling lips.

'Aizawa... We have to go', he said with a small voice. My knees where shaking the moment I tried to stand up, so Light had to help me. He grabbed my hand and we ran. We just ran without a particular place in mind, until we where far away from the scene. He stopped first. It was starting to rain so we sought shelter in a alley. I fell to the ground again and he rested his back on the brick wall. For a while, we were too shocked, scared and confused to speak to the other.

My body was shaking as I raised my head to look at him. He was shaking too and had his eyes shut closed, his hands held on tight to the black notebook. He then opened his eyes, and for a moment he looked lost in thought, looking aimlessly at the raindrops forming poodles all around. I tried to calle his name, but words didn't come out of my mouth. We remained silence for a longer time then. There was only the sound of the rain pouring over our heads.

Our eyes suddenly met. It seemed like neither of us wanted to be the first to talk, so I gathered my strengh and spoke up.

'Did you…?', I was barely able pronounce complete sentences, but I found my voice at the end. 'Did you kill that man?'

'Yes... Now I'm certain', he replied, in a shaky tone.

I covered my mouth with one hand, suddenly I was feeling like throwing up. 'Oh God...', I took a deep breath, couldn't even begin to imagine what Light must had been going through this whole time. He had murdered two people… No, not people, _criminals_. And he'd _saved_ my life!

He'd done the right thing, he was no murderer but a hero. My eyes landed on him again and I saw how he let the note fall to the wet ground. He was terrified, and clueless about what to do next. That's when I knew I had to tell him what I just realized, what I thought of his actions or the guilt would ended up consuming him. Not a murderer but a hero… Light was a hero, _my_ hero.

'I-I murdered two people…', he mumbled to himself, glancing at his own hands with horror.

'No, no, no… that's not true', I managed to said as I approached to him, carefully, and placed my hands over his. One of us needed to stay calm, and it clearly wasn't going to be Light. despite of the tears welled up in my eyes, I took a deep breath and hold him tight. He looked at me with vacant eyes. 'You saved me… you save those kids at the daycare centre' I said, squeezing his hands as tears started rolling down my cheeks. 'You did the right thing, Light Yagami…'

'I'm a murderer…'

'You're a hero!' I raised my voice. The rain started pouring heavily now. 'You did the right thing, you did the right thing!' I repeated again and again, perhaps trying to convince myself of that as well. 'Light…' I muttered but he didn't heard me.

'What are we going to do?' he said, staring at the black space.

'What do you mean?' I asked. He regained a little color as he recollected himself and released himself from my grip, in order to retrieve the note from the cold ground.

'This power... I think I found it for a reason, and I think it can be used to make the world a _better_ place', he said after a brief silence. He wasn't looking at me, he was blankly staring at the black notebook.

I narrowed my eyes a little. 'I- I don't understand what you mean'

'This world is not going to miss those criminals, is it? Maybe... I don't know', He sighed and I finally understood what he meant. He was talking about keep doing it, killing criminals, saving people. 'What should I do?'.

'I'm in…', I said inmediately, like a reflex. And not really sure what I meant by that. But the words just escaped from my mouth before I realized. 'You're not alone in this, Yagami. Let's do it… let's make the world a better place'.

'I can't ask you to carry this burden with me', he said with a stern tone. He was the Light I remembered now, no more terror, no hesitation in his eyes.

Just determination.

'But I want to…' I argued, and he looked at me with raised eyebrows. It was a concerned look rather than a surprised one.

'Do you really? Do you know what this means, Aizawa?'.

I straightened my posture and looked directly into his eyes, sure of my decision.

'I do…'

* * *

 **xXxXx**

* * *

 **First chapter ready. Tell me what do you think, comment, fav, whatever you want! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
